


Seals Were Made To Be Broken

by cathedralvelvet



Category: Naruto, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Gangbang, Mind Control, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedralvelvet/pseuds/cathedralvelvet
Summary: Sheena is fleeing an enemy village with its secrets when the village's ninjas catch up to and capture her.  What follows is a long attempt by the enemy ninjas to break her mind and body.  A tactic that she's sure is doomed to fail.Right?(Noncon, mind control, gangbang, sluttification/corruption.)
Kudos: 12





	Seals Were Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for Yugogon.

There weren’t many people, even ninjas, who could say that they had dodged lightning. Under almost any other circumstances, Sheena would have been insufferably proud of herself. She hadn’t just dodged lightning, she had dodged it something like half a dozen times in the last few minutes.   
  
“Come on give it up,” carried a voice from only a few yards behind her. Sheena cursed, making herself move faster, trying to force her body to run as hard as it had ten minutes ago, or fifteen, or twenty. Moving as effortlessly as she had at the start of this chase was probably beyond her, but surely it was possible for her to at least move as though she was a little less tired, right? It had to be.   
  
She ran, cursing the ninjas who seemed to be only a few steps behind her. Cursing herself for having pulled such a stupid stunt in the first place. Why hadn’t she just steered clear of their village, after seeing for herself, from a safe distance, just how fortified the place was? Her mission had been reconnaissance, and while infiltration could have played a part in that under different circumstances, given just how well-guarded Kumogakure had turned out to be, Sheena knew quite well that her employers would never have expected her to venture into the belly of such a beast.   
  
She shook her head, still running. She couldn’t be thinking about any of that, just like she couldn’t let herself think about how much her feet hurt, or how scared she was. These men -- and all of them, at a glance, had been men -- could shoot lightning from their fingertips. They couldn’t do it while running -- they always seemed to stop to charge before firing off a bolt of what certainly looked like lightning, and smelled like it in the wake of its passage -- but when one or two men were preparing to fire, their brothers-in-arms were still on the move, dogging Sheena’s steps like hounds raised to the hunt.   
  
“Seriously, bitch, stop running, you’re going to get tired before we do, weak little thing like you,” another of the men drawled, his voice coming from close behind her. Too close, much too close -- so close that she felt his hand ghost through the air right behind her shoulders. Too close for her comfort -- and too close for his safety, Sheena thought, grinning as she flung a seal paper directly behind her, aiming for his center of mass.   
  
She knew in an instant that she’d struck home, not just from the way she could feel the seal going off through its connection to her blood, but from the injured, humiliated-sounded yell the man let out as, if she had to guess, all of his limbs locked into place, leaving the man to hit the ground face-first. The laughter of the other men not far behind him was oddly gratifying, though she was reminded of just how bad an idea it was to let her guard down when she felt a bolt of jagged electric energy pass over her shoulder, only a hair’s breadth from grazing her face.   
  
“Sucks to be you, man,” she heard one of the other men yelling back to his fallen comrade, his footsteps growing closer and closer as the seconds passed. His legs were longer, and regardless of whether Sheena and these men had trained harder over the course of their respective careers, the fact remained that reaching Kumogakure had been the halfway point of her day’s journey, while these men had started there. No matter what, they were going to be fresher than her. “We’ll be having some fun playing with the bunny while you get yourself outta that bind!”   
  
“Bunny?!” Sheena found herself hissing, and then -- before she could stop herself -- she kicked herself backward into the air, her body twirling in midair as she went into a reverse somersault. Her backwards arc ended with her boot’s heel colliding with the face of he man who had just spoken, the man who had surged to the fore of the chase after the group’s other fastest member had fallen. “Be wary, this one kicks!” She felt his nose break as she took a single stride down his body before launching forward again with both legs. She couldn’t afford to look back, but she heard rather than saw the man’s body launch backward before colliding with two of his companions, sending all three tumbling backward into the dust.   
  
It had set her speed back a bit, but now four of the flock of Kumo ninjas were at least temporarily out of commission. She couldn’t hear any footsteps quite so closely anymore, and better yet, none of them were laughing now.   
  
But then she heard something else.   
  
“Stop playing and catch her,” she barely heard someone say. And just like that, the nature of the chase changed drastically.   
  
Twin bolts of lightning struck a few feet to her left, throwing up dirt into the air and making Sheena dodge to the right instinctively. In almost the same moment that she took her first step away from the first two strikes, another, massive one struck the trunk of a tree to her right, followed by two smaller ones that hit the same spot, severing the trunk completely, and then a fourth that hit the tree higher up, knocking it forward to fall directly in her path.   
  
It was more coordination and skill than Sheena had seen the men use up until now, and with a rush of mingled anger and shame, she realized that up until now, the ninjas from the Village of Clouds actually had been playing with her. Toying with her, the way a particularly cruel predator might with a prey animal. It was a humiliating reality to be faced with, and it nearly crushed her. The only thing that kept her going was the knowledge that no matter how infuriated she was, she still needed to stay on her feet and get as far away from these men as possible. The things they had been saying, the jokes and taunts they’d been leveling at her since her initial escape...she couldn’t let them catch her, as much for her own sake as for the sake of her allies that needed the information she was carrying.   
  
But then, any thoughts she had of outrunning the group became a moot point. Sheena moved to dodge another blast of lightning as she saw the telltale flash in the corner of her eye, felt the burning ozone in the wake of its passage, positioned herself in midair to take another exhausted leap forward on landing, and then flinched when the lightning passing her by, rather than striking the earth in an explosion of dirt and stone, instead resolved itself into a human form. One moment, the light was passing her by. The next, a towering hulk of a man was spinning on one heel, his body — crackling with electricity — standing from a crouch and his arm positioned perfectly to swing an open, grasping palm directly at Sheena’s incoming face.   
  
There was nothing she could do to react. She was already dodging one attack, already in midair, already too invested in that move to somehow dodge again or reverse herself. All she could do was draw another seal, try to slap it against his arm before he could touch her.   
  
For how inhumanly fast all of this was happening, the next moment seemed to last forever. Her own hand, holding the seal between two fingers, descended on his arm. The seal paper almost touched him. It even began to activate, its ink changing color in response to his proximity.   
  
Electricity continued to crackle across every inch of the man’s form, and just before the seal touched his skin, his electric aura did something, and the seal paper erupted into flame.   
  
It was impossible. Sheena had only an instant to think that, to console herself with how she couldn’t have predicted such an ability or such an outcome, before his hand collided with her head, his huge, beefy palm slapping over her forehead and eyes as his fingers closed around her skull. She felt a jolt, and everything went white, his power consuming her vision entirely.   
  
O O O   
  
Sheena struggled to move her limbs. To twitch them even slightly. To move even a finger.   
  
Nothing.   
  
“Don’t bother trying,” said one of the men as they marched at a leisurely pace. They were, of course, traveling back toward Kumogakure. Not the one who had struck her down, the one who was now carrying her like a sack of potatoes, slung over his shoulder with her shapely thighs on full display for the men behind him. One of his subordinates. Their leader towered over them all, his bulk beyond anything the rest had to brag about, but none of them looked to be weaklings, and all of the ones escorting him and their quarry home had managed to keep up through the chase, so she knew it would be beyond dangerous to underestimate them. “I can feel everything you try to do, every muscle below the neck that you try to move. Be grateful that I’m allowing you to breathe, and that the Captain hasn’t ordered me to shut you up.”   
  
“As though I would want to tell any of you anything,” Sheena muttered.   
  
“A shame that your silence in the face of interrogation hasn’t extended to your ability to complain, bunny,” said the man carrying her.   
  
Sheena bit down on the invective threatening to spill forth from her lips. She couldn’t afford to offend these people too much, or there was no telling what they might do. She already knew what they wanted to do with her. But some things were beyond bearing. “Stop calling me that.”   
  
“I’ll stop calling you that when you tell me your name and home village,” the man said, sounding aggrieved. Like he was putting up with an annoyance. Like he was being patient. “Look, we’ve caught you. You’re our captive. Your only two choices are for us to ransom you out — and to do that, we need to know who you are and where you came from — or for us to get our effort’s worth out of you in a different way. One we’ll all enjoy a lot more, you included — but getting to the point where you enjoy it might not be very fun for you.”   
  
Sheena took a deep breath in through her nose. She knew exactly what he was getting at, exactly what all these men had been hinting at wanting to do with her. All of them wanted their turn with her, with the “bunny” they had had so much trouble chasing after. She had felt at risk before, felt the eyes of men who saw her only as a body to be conquered. But never like this, never by so many at once, and certainly never when she was utterly under their collective control. There was nothing she could do, no way she had of fighting this off or escaping.   
  
But surrendering herself up as a hostage, making it easier for these unscrupulous Kumo-nin to extract money or favors from her village? She would rather have died than face such shame, so — “Go fuck yourselves,” she finally got out, her eyes on the ground as it passed beneath her, the man’s large steps bringing her closer and closer to Kumogakure.   
  
“I think I’m speaking for every last one of us when I say that I’d rather have that kind of fun with you, bunny,” one of the men said, and the others laughed. Sheena bit her lip, fuming. She meant to stay utterly silent, only for that intent to shatter completely when one of them, walking close by, reached over and groped at her ass for just a moment.   
  
“Get your miserable Kumo hands off me, or the instant I get free I’ll gut every last one of you with my bare hands!” she ground out, her voice shaking with rage and shame as the last words escaped her throat. A second later, the hand did leave her ass, but only because the man carrying her flung her forward off his shoulder. She barely had any time to panic at the way she was hurtling downward, before she hit the ground in an impact that knocked the breath out of her and made her horribly dizzy.   
  
“Change of plans, men,” the Captain said, his voice hard. She couldn’t gauge his expression, because her vision was too fuzzy from the impact. “She’s not going to tell us a damn thing? We take her now. Hell, in a few minutes we’ll probably have her begging us not to send her back.” There was general laughter, as the men all closed in around her, all of them starting to undo their clothing. That much, she could see even through her dizzying double vision.   
  
She wanted to say something, to beg the men around her to stop, but she could still barely breathe, and saying so much as a word felt completely out of the question. She just shook her head desperately. It was all she could do. Her body still wouldn’t move, it wouldn’t budge, she couldn’t lift so much as a single finger. She didn’t know what jutsu the Captain’s subordinate had used, couldn’t even sense the nature of the technique, but it didn’t matter anyway, not when she couldn’t do a single thing to combat it.   
  
The Captain circled around her, got down on his knees. He’d already undone his pants, and what Sheena saw made her mind freeze up, rendering it just as useless and unmoving as her body. His cock, as massive as the rest of him, was beyond her ability to comprehend. If one of her sister ninja had tried to convince her that such a titan existed, Sheena would have laughed it off. Sheena almost couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She didn’t credit her senses, not after such a rough impact with the ground, not until the man ripped a hole in her tights with both hands, then lifted her by the hips to bring her cunt flush with the unimaginable girth and heat of his cock’s underside.   
  
And that was when she knew it was completely real. Sheena’s mouth went dry as she tried desperately to deny it. It couldn't be real. It had to be - - it had to be some sort of deception. She knew that some genjutsu could target the mind in particularly insidious ways, making the target feel things that weren’t there. Perhaps that was it. No, that had to be it. Anything else was beyond believing.   
  
“Of course, I’ll break her in first,” the Captain said, pulling back for a moment to line his cock head up with Sheena’s entrance. “It’s only fair, since I’m the one that caught the little bunny.”   
  
Sheena couldn’t muster any of her fury, now, not when the reality of what was about to happen was so terrifying. Why couldn’t she move? Why wouldn’t her limbs work for her?   
  
She felt a miserable, black shame as she found herself, for just an instant, utterly willing to give them her name. To sacrifice her pride and honor by subjecting her village to the shame of having to pay ransom for her. At the situation around her, Sheena knew herself to be a coward, and was utterly willing to give up right then and there.   
  
But then she felt the Captain’s cock head press insistently at her entrance, and knew that it was too late for that. Just as her vision cleared, she locked eyes with the massive man on the verge of raping her, and saw something in his that made her — something that — her mind —   
  
O O O   
  
“Change of plans again, men,” the Captain said, abruptly pulling away, moving to stand and pulling his pants back up. Sheena let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding out, unable to worry about how all the men around her could still see her nude cunt. Not when she was so utterly, completely relieved. Not when things could have gotten so much worse. Embarrassment such as this, she told herself, was nothing compared to the prospect of being raped by the man who hoisted her up again, throwing her back up over his shoulder.   
  
Not that it wasn’t indecent and humiliating, of course, that as they continued their long walk back to Kumogakure, Sheena knew that all of the Captain’s men could see her bare pussy, plain as day —   
  
Whatever Sheena had been thinking, whatever thoughts had been passing through her mind suddenly came to a grinding halt as she felt something powerful and unfamiliar, a strange surge of pleasure that hit her like a battering ram, exactly where all those Kumo-nin could see. It was horribly slow, like a blade she could see coming but could do nothing about. It felt like, like being fucked, like being filled in a slow, aching thrust, but at the same time she knew that nothing of the sort was actually happening. It was just a powerful, almost agonizingly pleasurable sensation. It took everything she had to contain the moan that threatened to escape her at that feeling.   
  
None of the men said anything. The captain didn’t say anything. And she couldn’t feel anyone touching her. Was it a jutsu? Little tears like pinpricks welled at the corners of her eyes. The sensation ended, leaving only confusion behind. What, what had that been?   
  
“Not long before we get home. You’d best start thinking more carefully about telling us what we need to make some money off you,” the Captain said, his arm tensing briefly around her waist. “The longer you make us wait, the more the people in the village will want to have some fun with you while they wait.”   
  
He had said that, Sheena thought, her face beet red, but she hadn’t expected anything like this.   
  
The jutsu on Sheena, the one keeping her from moving her limbs at all, hadn’t been lifted. But worse, on her arrival in the village, her back had been set to a post in the village’s center, her arms tied loosely behind it, and her clothing left in the state it had been on her arrival.   
  
Exactly the state it had been on her arrival.   
  
“What a slut,” said the first man to come and see her after the Captain and his team had tied her up and left her here. “You’re not even going to close your legs? I can see that puffy foreign pussy, you know. Makes me want to taste it, you know? Or try something else.” He loomed over her, even with her standing, he was at least two heads taller than her. Everyone in this village was huge. She didn’t want to know if that applied in all the ways she could think of.   
  
Of course, as soon as she thought that, the man was quick to whip his cock out, confirming her worst suspicions. Kumo-nin, it seemed, were hung as a general rule. This man’s cock didn’t compare to the Captain’s — she hated admitting that the man who had put her in this situation was in a league of his own, but the truth was the truth — but it was still massive, still beyond anything she’d seen outside of this village.    
  
He smirked at her — at the way she was obviously looking at his cock, at how badly she had failed at hiding her reaction to it — then got to his knees, spreading her thighs even wider apart before bringing his mouth to her cunt.    
  
What followed wasn’t the worst head she’d ever been given, but it wasn’t stellar, either. It was easy for her to contain her reaction to the pleasure, to hold the moan that would have eventually resulted from even his mediocre attempts at eating her out. It was a challenge, something for Sheena to apply herself to, a torture to resist. And it wasn’t that hard.   
  
And then she felt it again, something she’d been feeling with startling regularity over the hours since she had first felt it: the sensation -- utterly decoupled from anything that was actually, physically happening to her — of something massive, something thick and hard, impossibly large, something spreading Sheena wide and splitting her down the middle with a pleasure beyond her ability to handle. It was like a jackhammer to her resolve, and when she came, moaning desperately after the Kumo-nin had barely applied any effort, he smirked up at her. He thought it had been him, was the thing that killed her, as she took great heaving breaths in the wake of bliss she couldn’t understand. He thought she was that easy, that she had that much of a hair trigger.   
  
“I see now,” he said, getting up off his knees and gripping her by the hips again, this time lifting them to wrap around either side of his waist as he lined his cock up with her cunt. “No wonder you didn’t bother hiding yourself. You’re the kind of slut who wants this, aren’t you? You probably got yourself captured by those elite nin just so you’d get treatment like this — didn’t you?” And in time with that last accusation, he shoved his insane length into her, stuffed her pussy with thick Kumogakure cock that she was utterly unprepared to handle.   
  
“N-no!” she cried out, her resolve to stay silent in the face of this humiliation falling to shreds immediately as inch after inch of him entered her. She had known, had tried to tell herself she knew, how this might feel. How hard it might be to hold herself together in the face of such treatment. But she had been wrong, or had been lying to herself. As he pulled back for another thrust, she let out a moan that turned into a scream. One that everyone in the village could likely hear.    
  
He quickly built up speed, established a rhythm that left Sheena with no time to compose herself, to get the pieces of her shattered pride back together even a little bit. She couldn't think with his cock stirring her up this way, could barely even remember to breathe. She had had lovers, but no one with a body like this, a cock like this, speed or stamina to rival what was being thrown her way. And this wasn’t even one of the Kumo-nin who had chased her for miles from this village and then dragged her back after subduing her. It was just some random Kumogakure citizen. The shame of it was beyond bearing.   
  
She told herself she wouldn’t cum, that she would retain that much control over her own body, but as the minutes ticked by, she realized that soon enough, she would feel that spike of inexplicable pleasure, that bliss without an origin, that had been plaguing her since her capture. Since the Captain had nearly —   
  
Her vision blurred, her senses skipped like a broken record. She heard a voice, heard a woman crying out —   
  
Since the captain had nearly fucked her, Sheena thought, her mind fuzzing briefly as she felt a strange sense of deja vu. But the nameless Kumo-nin, if he even was a ninja, was still fucking her like a toy, still slamming her body against the pole she was lashed to with every thrust of his obscenely large cock.    
  
She held her voice until, just as she had feared, that phantom pleasure hit her again, the feeling of another cock driving into her. And worse, of hands, massive, powerful hands seizing her chest and squeezing it through her clothing. The man who was actually, physically present thrust into her in time with the slower, phantom sensation that had been plaguing her, and against her will, Sheena let out a cry of ecstasy as she came around the stranger’s cock.   
  
In the aftermath, she was too dazed by the strange dual penetration, and the climax that had followed, to react at all when the Kumogakure man seized a rough, messy kiss from her before walking away, pulling his pants up as he moved. Cum — a lot of it — oozed down from her cunt.   
  
That would have been bad enough, if not for what happened next.    
  
The brunette who walked up to Sheena wore a bright scarlet uwagi, the fantastically revealing garment baring enough of her titanic chest and lush thighs that Sheena almost thought that there was no point in her wearing clothing at all. But the clothes, and the woman’s flawless skin, were coated and stained with what was unmistakably semen. Sheena thought she could actually see cum pooled in the woman’s cleavage, which bounced slightly as the woman, finally stepping close enough to Sheena to touch her, went to her knees immediately. “Who,” Sheena started, but couldn’t get another word out before the other woman practically threw herself at Sheena’s pussy.   
  
“Mrlmph,” the woman moaned, the sound joining Sheena’s own cry of reluctant, shocked pleasure. Her tongue delved into Sheena, and again Sheena got the sense that no one in this village was any good at eating pussy. But then the brunette pulled back, tilted her head back, and made a show of licking her lips and swallowing what was unmistakably cum. “Oh, it’s so good fresh,” the woman whined. “They aren’t letting me get any straight from the tap.”   
  
Sheena gaped. “I, what? What are you —” The other woman threw herself forward again. This time Sheena contained her moan, at least until she felt that phantom sensation again, the irresistible pleasure of that strange feeling of a cock that wasn’t there, plunging into her. At that, she cried out, her thighs twitching. As had been the case since her capture, she still couldn’t move of her own accord.    
  
“I mouthed off at one of the other cum-dumpsters here, so the elite-nin aren’t letting me suck cock,” the brunette said by way of explanation. “I’m only allowed to eat it out of other girls.” She said it like it was a perfectly reasonable cause to do what she was doing. Like it was normal.    
  
“I, hhah, I don’t, I don’t understand, are you from this village? Why are you, nnh —” It wasn’t as bad as being eaten out directly, but the way the other woman was licking up the cum on her thighs was still distracting. “How, how can you do something so sha-ha, ahhn, so shameful —!” She cried out again as that ghostly cock filled her, its movements achingly slow. Every few minutes, like clockwork. She didn’t know what to do about it. Didn’t know what could be done. She couldn’t move her own body, couldn’t control the sensations hitting her.    
  
“You’re new,” the woman got out between eager laps at the cum around Sheena’s cunt. “You’ll understand soon. You will. It’s, it’s normal, there’s nothing about being a cum-dumpster to be ashamed of.” For an instant, Sheena thought she saw a glimpse of what was almost, what could very nearly have been the shadow of a doubt in the woman’s otherwise unnervingly sincere eyes. But then it guttered out, and she was left with only the fanaticism of a woman who had been truly broken.    
  
It terrified Sheena, that look in the other woman’s eyes. Was that, could that end up being her? Was that what this place and these cocks did to women who were captured, and didn’t go along with being ransomed?   
  
When the woman left, sighing unhappily once there was no more cum for her to drink, Sheena was left alone for some time. Alone with thoughts she didn’t want to examine too closely, despair she couldn't help but feel. With the occasional stabs of bliss, regular like clockwork, that Sheena didn’t want to feel either. Darkness fell over the village as night came.    
  
And then, as the minutes ticked by, and then an hour, she felt something strange. A feeling of release, a strange clicking in the back of her head. And when she instinctively tried to reach up and wipe away the sweat on her forehead, her arm moved.   
  
The raw shock that hit her then, the seed of hope that rose up in Sheena, was almost more than she could bear. Was it as simple as the Kumo-nin having gone to sleep? Was that all it took? She tried to move her legs, found herself able to bring her thighs closer together. She rubbed at her eyes, wiped away the tears that were beginning to fall. She hadn’t realized how humiliating the last few hours had been until she had been hit with the possible hope of it all ending.    
  
The Kumo-nin had bound her hands loosely, probably because they had all been thinking about a jutsu-bound, essentially harmless captive. It took her little effort or time to undo those binds. As soon as that was done, she stuffed the rope in her robes — she would likely find some use for it eventually — and then, as silent as she could manage, made her way for the village’s exit.    
  
She only made it two steps before she felt a cock — a real one, not a ghost sensation — drive into her from behind. The impact of it, the shock, made Sheena scream out in terror she couldn’t contain. What? There had been no one — what —   
  
She felt arms wrap around her from behind, felt herself spun to face the post again —   
  
“No,” she croaked out, as she faced empty space in front of her.    
  
“A simple substitution trick,” the Kumo-nin behind her said. It was the voice of the man who had put the control jutsu on her in the first place, the one that had kept her limbs numb. “Something a genin might use. It’s rather pathetic that you didn’t notice, really. Although I suppose if I had let you move to see me, you would have.”   
  
“Wh, whh, hhahh, ahn!” She struggled to control her voice, failed utterly to contain the pleasure she was now feeling at his thrusts as he fucked her from behind, holding her lighter body up in the air as he drove into her without any kind of mercy whatsoever. “When, whh, when did you replace the post?”   
  
“I never replaced anything,” the Kumo-nin said, speeding up his pace. He moved his arms, lifted her legs until they were raised up beside her head as he continued to fuck her. “I split off from the rest of the elite-nin and became the post before you made it into the village.”   
  
It was insane. An insane trick to pull, something completely pointless, a waste of hours of this man’s time. And for Sheena, unbearably shameful. The man had been here this entire time. Her arms had been wrapped around him as another raped her. As that depraved woman had eaten her out to get her fix. And then, after hours of silence, of nothing but Sheena struggling to contain her pleasure at the still-mysterious ghost cock’s stimulation, he had given Sheena a momentary hope of escape. And for what? “Why?” she let out, the single word all she could manage without her voice breaking into a helpless series of moans.    
  
“To break you,” he said simply. And then he came inside her, spurt after spurt of his hot seed filling her, making her moan out loud. This time, the ghost cock didn’t push her into it. The pleasure was that intense on its own. Or maybe Sheena really was slipping…   
  
She shook her head, tears running down her face. She coughed. “I, I won’t. I haven’t. You, fuck you.”    
  
“That’s good,” the man said, pulling out of her and then dropping her. She only lasted on her feet for a few seconds before her legs buckled, sending Sheena to her hands and knees. “It would be boring if you went down that easily, little bunny. We’ll make a foreign-nin slut out of you, but we’ll have fun doing it.”   
  
Sheena shuddered as the last ripples of her climax washed over her mind, biting her lip as another slow, agonizingly good thrust of a cock belonging to no one stimulated her nerves. The pleasure was a constant, the one thing that hadn’t changed in the last few depraved hours. She didn’t know where it was coming from, why it felt so slow.    
  
Then another question hit her. “W-we?” she asked, her voice shaking as she looked up and turned her head.   
  
There was an explosion of smoke that only took seconds to dissipate completely. But when it did, the same men as before stood in a rough circle around her. But now, they were utterly unclothed. Then, lights flicked on throughout the village. Doors opened, and men walked out, none of them wearing so much as a stitch. Soon the circle, as tight as before, was thick enough that Sheena couldn’t glimpse anything beyond the teeming wall of men that stood around her. “This, this is — it’s insane, please, just —”   
  
She only had time to take a single breath before a man — she had no idea if it was one of the few who had brought her in or not — crossed the distance between the edge of the circle and Sheena’s position, grabbed, her by the face, and shoved his cock past her parted lips. She let out a groan around his shaft as he began to fuck her face without any care at all for her obvious discomfort. Like all the rest of the Kumo-nin, his cock was massive, and her jaw felt uncomfortably stretched as he forced it to accommodate his nightmarish girth. “Foreign-nin whores are the best,” he said. “You’re so naturally inferior as anything but sluts for Kumogakure cock that it’s hard not to think that it’s what you were made for.”   
  
Sheena wanted to protest, to squeeze an apology out of the Kumo-nin by wringing his throat, but there was absolutely no hope of getting so much as a word out like this. It was all she could do to glare up at him for a few seconds.   
  
A few seconds, because that was all the time Sheena had before another man made short work of stuffing his cock in her pussy. At first she was shocked at the way he only thrust into her two times before pulling out — until she felt a terrifying pressure at her asshole, and realized that he had ony been lubing himself out. The hoarse cry of horror and pain she let out around the cock fucking her mouth must have been funny to the men around her, because in no time at all, several of them were laughing.   
  
“Look at her, I’m surprised any of us can fit in a woman that small,” one man said close by.”   
  
“Maybe her holes are, but there’s one part of the little cum-bucket that I bet is big enough to take me,” said another. She could hear him moving closer as he spoke, but nothing changed for her until the man fucking her face finally came, spurt after spurt of thick Kumo cum filling her mouth and jetting down her thoat before he pulled out. He slapped his cock against her face a few times, smearing his cum across her features, then let go of her and walked away.   
  
An instant later, he was replaced by the man who had been speaking just before, who, rather than paying any attenion to her mouth, seized her breasts and quickly began to stuff his cock between them. “This girl is stacked, if there’s anything she was made for, it’s getting her tits fucked,” he said, the pleasure in his voice entirely too obvious.    
  
The man in her ass railed her without mercy from behind, and Sheena couldn’t help but weep as her initial pain — anal was one thing she’d never tried — turned to pleasure she was having trouble containing. The ghost cock struck not long after that, making her tremble and thrash as the sheer amount of stimulus hitting Sheena from all sides made her climax more powerfully than it had until now. “Please, just stop,” she begged, coughing and sputtering to be understood after the Kumo-nin from before had stuffed her mouth with cock before filling it with cum as a going-away present. “I can’t take this, it’s too much, it’s too —”   
  
She froze, biting down hard on her lip as she realized what she had been about to say. Good. She had been about to say that it felt too good.   
  
Sheena felt split down the middle, between the woman she was inside and the body that was on the verge of betraying her. She had been so desperate to reach her village, to get the information her people needed from this place. But the others had captured her — caught her with ease, after the group had stopped playing games and had actually applied their talents to bringing her down. They had outdone her, utterly, and their comparative mastery as ninjas had only continued to be on display afterward. Just one of them had managed to fool her while also keeping her from moving so much as a muscle to escape. And as a group, they had gone beyond overwhelming her.    
  
In fact, the only thing that had stopped them from fucking her before they’d even reached the village had been —   
  
Her vision blurred, her senses skipped like a broken record. A woman’s body thrashed, her pale skin coated in cum, her expression lewd and framed by —   
  
— Had been — Sheena blinked dizzily as that sense of deja vu, of something being wrong, something being off-kilter in her mind or in the world around her, struck again. She, where was she, what had she —   
  
She was caught between a Kumo-nin in her ass and another fucking her tits. She, that was where she was. When she was — she —   
  
Sheena came as that feeling of a cock driving into her, of a powerful pleasure directly to her cunt in spite of the fact that no one here was using it at the moment, hit her again with greater force than ever before. It was maddening. It was sublime. Her hips bucked, her cunt spasmed as the waves of pleasure overtook her. And all the while, the men around her were hooting and hollering, some jerking themselves off openly at the sight of her breaking down, at the lusty moans she was letting out without a hint of shame to be heard.   
  
The thought reminded her — it reminded her that shame existed. The concept had fled her head. When had that happened? What was happening to Sheena?    
  
Her mouth was unoccupied. Why wasn’t she crying out, telling these men that she would give her name, that she would tell them how to contact her village? Being ransomed would be far less of a shame than breaking for these men, becoming some cum-addicted slut — a cum dumpster, the one woman had called herself — utterly shattered by these men’s treatment of her. Why wasn’t she stopping this?   
  
“Come on,” one of the men said, “It’s my turn with the new whore. Hurry up and get off.”   
  
New whore? Sheena’s mind reeled as pleasure assaulted it. Were the ghost thrusts growing more frequent? That pleasure wasn’t stopping now, it was speeding up. Everything felt like it was speeding up. The man fucking her tits came all over her belly, pulled out of her breasts and then spurted again all over her face. It happened in only a second or two. The man in her ass came, spurt after spurt filling her ass, but then he was just gone; she barely registered him pulling out. Then more men converged on her.    
  
A cock in her mouth. One in each of her hands. No one was forcing her to jerk off the men to either side of her, it was just — it was just happening — and another was using her pussy, his thrusts unspeakably fast. All of it was happening quickly. It was like time had sped up. Like everything was speeding up. Her thoughts were the only things that felt slow.    
  
The things that the men around her were saying were spoken so quickly that she shouldn’t have been able to register them, but Sheena felt them hit her mind subliminally. “What a slut.” “This foreign bitch is made for this.” “Damn, you guys have really broken her in, haven’t you?” “Why is she still dressed like a ninja? Get this shit off her, she can walk around nude.”   
  
It was an endless rush, degradation and cock and cum and cruelty. Wave after wave of pain, of pleasure, of hurt, of bliss — it all washed over her, eroding her. Sheena , the woman who thought of herself as a ninja, the pride of her village, was quickly being broken down into just…just…   
  
The sense of deja vu hit her harder than ever, and that was when the world around her shattered.   
  
O O O   
  
Sheena woke up from the genjutsu.   
  
Her body was drenched in sweat. It was the only thing she still wore. The rest of her clothing was gone.   
  
She cried out in ecstasy, her thighs trembling and her voice singing out in glee as another climax rocked her body. There was no jutsu binding her limbs. She was, in fact, in complete control of them.    
  
They were wrapped around the Captain, her arms looped around his neck and her legs locked together behind his back. “Wh-what,” she cried out, “What’s happen, happ, what’s happening?!” Her mind was split between bliss and uncertainty.    
  
“Damn, men, looks like my genjutsu finally wore off,” the Captain said, not pausing for so much as a second in response to her climax. He just kept fucking her, his cock driving into her with an utter lack of any kind of mercy or moderation. He was a train slamming into her, a jackhammer, a god. “The bunny is actually awake. You gonna fight us, bunny?” His tone of voice made it entirely too clear just how unlikely he thought that was.   
  
Sheena felt…she felt…pleasure. It felt so good. It had been feeling so good for quite some time. For, for — “How, how long has, aah! HHAH!” She came again, impossibly. This, this was impossible. “How long have you been —”   
  
“It’s been an hour,” he said, pounding her while the men around him laughed. He had her up against a tree, her unbound hair cushioning her back from its rough surface.    
  
An hour, Sheena thought dazily. The vision she had been in — it had lasted hours before it had sped up, and then she had been barraged by a sped up version of hours after that. It — it was — she moaned helplessly at the feeling of his cock, the cock she had been feeling all along in the vision, the cock that had done so much to break her, driving into her again and again.    
  
“I’ve broken plenty of bitches like this,” the Kumo-nin Captain said, stating it as a matter of fact rather than boasting. “Give them a vision to help them process it while I fuck them senseless in the real world. It always works. Always.” And he thrust into her, his cock kissing her womb’s entrance as he pumped spurt after spurt of Kumogakure spunk into her, the churning heat of it warming her from the inside. It felt glorious. Sheena’s toes curled as she came, her eyes rolling back in her head.    
  
Broken? Was she broken? She was Sheena, she couldn’t break. She —   
  
But Sheena Fujibayashi would never have wrapped her legs around a man like this. She would never have moaned the way she was doing. She would never have salivated at the thought of cleaning this man’s cock as soon as he pulled out, as he was doing right now. As he pried her legs apart, making him release her, Sheena moaned unhappily at the feeling of his cock exiting her thoroughly well-fucked pussy. That wasn’t Sheena. She, she wasn’t like that. She wasn’t.   
  
But the woman left panting on the ground as the Captain got to her feet was like that. She absolutely was. The woman who dizzily climbed up to her knees, the woman who stared up past the cum-slathered cock at her captor — her Captain — was like that.    
  
“Are you ready to tell me your name yet, bunny?” He looked down at her, smirking. His cock was still utterly erect, and while the power of his genjutsu was gone for the time being, his eyes were still intensely commanding.    
  
Sheena wanted desperately to wrap her lips around the cock in front of her. But Sheena would never do that. Sheena had pride. Sheena had a ninja. —   
  
But the woman she was now was none of those things. The woman on her knees ran her tongue up the Captain’s cock, moaning at its heat and taste on her tongue. The woman on her knees and with cum on her lips wrapped the latter around his cock head, looking up at him with all the love a dog — a bitch — feels for its master. The woman bobbed her head, hollowing her cheeks around the man’s cock as she fellated him. As she took in every last drop of cum that she could reach. And it still wasn’t enough.   
  
He grabbed her by a fistful of her lank, sweaty purple hair, yanking her face away from his cock, which now glistened with her saliva, rather than his cum. “I asked you a fucking question, bunny. Are you ready to tell me your name yet?”   
  
The woman swallowed, then panted —   
  
Like a bitch.   
  
— for air, licking her lips with a whine —   
  
Like a bitch.   
  
— before answering. The answer that came to her lips felt utterly natural; it wasn’t an affectation, some desperate attempt to gain the trust of her captors before escaping. The woman couldn’t think of escaping. What was there to escape from? Pleasure? The cock that had broken her, and plenty of other cocks that were almost as good? She could see all of them. The Captain’s men had all been watching, and all of them were waiting patiently to take their turns at —   
  
“Cumdumpsters don’t need names,” she said, her voice fervent. She thanked the woman from the vision. It had all been a lie, but she had a feeling there really was a woman like that at the village. Many of them. Women like her. Women who had broken.   
  
“Good bunny,” the Captain said, smirking more broadly as he looked around at the other men. The woman heard some of them laughing, but didn’t care. She imagined it was pretty satisfying, watching someone learn her place this way. As satisfying as it had been for her to learn. As satisfying as it was for her to be in that place. She never wanted to leave, after all. How could she blame the men around her?    
  
“Do you want to taste some more cum before we start back on our way to the village, bunny?” the Captain said. “I bet you’re hungry for more rations. It has been a pretty long day, hasn’t it, men?” He looked back down at her. “We can feed you as much as you want.”   
  
“Y-yes, please,” the woman said, glancing around at the other men hungrily. They took steps closer, their Kumo-nin cocks fully erect and ready for her to drink straight from the tap. “I’m so hungry,” she said.    
  
And no matter how much she tried, the cumdumpster who had been Sheena Fujibayashi would never be able to get her fill. But she could certainly try.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider following me on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathedralvelvet)!


End file.
